The All American Girl
by Sayumii
Summary: Acredite. Depois de salvar a vida do presidente, a minha vida nunca mais será a mesma. Principalmente depois de descobrir que o filho do presidente está apaixonado por mim. [SM] [JL]
1. Trailer

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ela é uma garota como qualquer outra...**_

- MARLENE! SE VOCÊ NÃO SAIR DO BANHEIRO AGORA VAI CHEGAR ATRASADA!

- SIM MÃE!

Não demorei muito tempo mais ali dentro. Simplesmente peguei a primeira camiseta e a primeira calça que vi na frente e TCHARAN! Ali estava uma Marlene McKinnon pronta para mais um dia dentro da Escola de Howgarts.

_**Mas agora com um pequeno problema...**_

- Bom, parece que agora sabemos porque a Lene tirou notas tão baixas nas aulas de Francês, não é? - disse a minha mãe lendo o pequeno caderninho que ela tinha na mão

- Ei! Essa não é a Lily, com o cara do "McFly" ou algo assim?

Eu queria somente pegar aquele garfo e enfiar com tudo nas mãos da Emmelinne. PORQUE RAIOS ELA TINHA QUE DEDURAR OS MEUS DESENHOS?

_**Agora, ela é obrigada a passar dois dias por semana, em uma aula de arte...**_

- MAS VOCÊ JÁ SABE DESENHAR! - exclamava Lily, no telefone

- EU SEI! Mas a minha mãe acha que é melhor eu ter "uma válvula de escape para tanta energia criativa"...

- Sua mãe tem que parar de inventar esses nomes bizarros...

- Também acho!

_**Que parece ser um pesadelo, mas no fundo não é...**_

Eu encarei a senhora a minha frente, fazendo força para não rir. Ela mais parecia uma barata cega, do que uma famosa desenhista e vidente. Do meu lado, Anette suspirava baixinho dizendo algo como "Deus, onde é que eu fui me meter?"

Era melhor eu sair dali logo antes que eu começasse a rir feito uma maluca. Foi aí que eu olhei para o lado e o vi. Cabelos negros despenteados, olhos azuis meio acinzentados, ombros largos, mãos e pés grandes...

MEU DEUS! EU MORRI E FUI PRO CÉU!

_**Mas até que um incidente, pode mudar radicalmente a sua vida...**_

Eu nem pensei muito. Simplesmente me joguei para cima do "Uptown Girl" com tudo. E lamento dizer, que meu braço não gostou nenhum pouco daquilo.

Minha mãe vai me matar! Mas posso ter alguns pontos em casa depois de ter salvado o PRESIDENTE!

_**E agora ela é uma das garota mais famosas da América...**_

Eu fui até a janela, onde minha mãe estava e logo não vi mais nada, de tantos flashs piscando na minha cara. Estou começando a me arrepender de ter salvado o presidente...

_**Mas essa nova condição também traz muitas outras supresas...**_

Eu vi aquele ser entrando e fiquei paralisada. Ombros largos, cabelos negros, olhos azuis... OMG! É O SIRIUS!

Pela cara dele, ele também ficou surpreso que EU, Marlene McKinnon, tenha salvado o pai dele. Ai eu quero me matar...

_**Agora ela terá que se adaptar a essa nova vida...**_

- Bom Lene, aqui está a sua agenda: Você vai ter que acordar uma hora mais cedo para deixarmos você apresentável para o seu primeiro dia na escola como uma heroína. Depois da aula a gente pode sair com as garotas para fazer compras e arrumar o cabelo... - Emmelinne tinha uma pequena prancheta na mão e falva tudo muito rapidamente

- Emme... - disse eu entre os dentes

- Que foi?

- SOME DO MEU QUARTO!

_**Mas isso parece ser difícil, quando se está apaixonada pelo namorado da irmã...**_

Era duro ver que Anette só fazia coisas gostosas pro lanche quando Edgar vinha nos visitar... Saco! E porque ele não via que eu era a namorada PERFEITA pra ele? Nós tinhamos os mesmos gostos e quase sempre fazíamos as mesmas coisas, enquanto a Emme... Bom... Eles não podiam ser mais diferentes...

_**E enquanto o filho do Presidente está apaixonado por você...**_

- Eu achei que você era diferente! Mas agora vi que você só fez tudo isso para chamar a atenção de um cara! - Sirius gitava comigo e eu já sentia que estava a beira de um ataque de choro

- Sirius... Não.. Você entendeu tudo errado...

- Boa noite, Senhorita McKinnon... - disse ele se virando e entrando de novo no carro.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The All American Girl_

_Em Breve_


	2. Capítulo I

_Capítulo 01_

_AULAS?_

* * *

Sempre que eu acordo de manhã, meu cabelo parece um ninho de ratos. Comparação nojenta? Sim. Mas realista. Mas depois que eu entro no banheiro e lavo ele, ele saí parecendo um cabelo normal. Isso quando eu tenho tempo...

- MARLENE! SE VOCÊ NÃO SAIR DO BANHEIRO AGORA VAI CHEGAR ATRASADA!

- SIM MÃE!

Não demorei muito tempo mais ali dentro. Simplesmente peguei a primeira camiseta e a primeira calça que vi na frente e TCHARAN! Ali estava uma Marlene McKinnon pronta para mais um dia dentro da Escola de Howgarts.

Prazer, prezados ouvintes. Me chamo Marlene McKinnon, tenho 15 anos, cabelos negros que batem no meio das costas e olhos verdes, que eu fiz o favor de herdar do meu pai. Se tivesse herdado os olhos da minha mãe, teria herdado os olhos azuis dela. Mas de pessoas com cabelo negros e olhos azuis o mundo está cheio não?

Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus, e corri até a cozinha. Lá estava Anette, a nossa empregada, dando comida para o Padfoot, meu labrador negro, que eu tinha ganhado de presente do meu avô, faz uns 3 anos atrás. Minha mãe achava que eu me tornaria mais responsável, se eu tivesse que cuidar de outro ser vivo. E até que eu aprendi. Mas continuo sendo mais irresponsável que a Emme e a Hestia.

Falando nelas...

- MÃE! A GENTE VAI CHEGAR ATRASADA! E EU AINDA TENHO QUE ME ENCONTRAR COM AS GAROTAS, PARA PLANEJAR OS EVENTOS DA TARDE!

Eu apresento a vocês, a minha "adorável" irmã mais velha, Emmelinne. Ela é uma das populares líderes de torcida em Hogwarts. E é algo que eu nunca vou ser.

Bonita.

DROGA!

Minha irmã menor, Hestia é o que podemos chamar de... pequeno-grande-gênio. Ela tem o Q.I acima da média e por isso cursa uma escola especial para super dotados. Essa é a escola onde o maior C-D-F de todos o estuda também...

O filho do presidente.

Minha mãe desceu as escadas na maior calma do mundo, com um daqueles terninhos azuis que ela compra na Ann Taylor. E com o colar de pérolas dela. Ela só usa esse colar quando ela tem audiências muito importantes. OBA! PARECE QUE HOJE ELA VAI CHEGAR DE BOM HUMOR!

Entramos na minivan e logo estavamos a caminho de mais um dia tedioso na escola.

* * *

Cheguei em casa de noite e tudo o que eu queria era jantar e dormir. Mas como os meus pais dizem que hora do jantar é hora da família, nos juntamos todos na mesa para comermos a perfeita comida da Anette.

Mas ao entrar, vi a Emme e a Hestia na mesa e a minha mãe lendo alguma coisa, segurando um caderno na mão, e meu pai se segurando pra não cair na risada.

- Ahm... Noite! - eu sentei na mesa e pude sentir o olhar de todo o mundo em mim

Foi quando eu vi, a minha mãe o que a minha mãe estava lendo. ERA O MEU CADERNO DE DESENHOS!

- Você e Orlando Bloom, US$ 15. Você e Orlando Bloom em uma roda gigante US$ 17... Pode me dar alguma explicação para esse caderno que a Emmelinne achou no seu quarto, Marlene?

- Err... Bom... É que... - eu não conseguia formular frases concretas de tão supresa que eu estava! Droga!

- Bom, parece que agora sabemos porque a Lene tirou notas tão baixas nas aulas de Francês, não é? - disse a minha mãe ainda lendo o pequeno caderninho que ela tinha na mão.

- Ei! Essa não é a Lily, com o cara do "McFly" ou algo assim? - disse meu pai apontando um desenho.

Eu queria somente pegar aquele garfo e enfiar com tudo nas mãos da Emmelinne. PORQUE RAIOS ELA TINHA QUE DEDURAR OS MEUS DESENHOS?

- Creio que se dessemos uma válvula de escape para tanta energia criativa, as notas dela poderiam subir bastante em francês. E acho que tenho o jeito certo...

* * *

- Emmelinne! PORQUE VOCÊ FOI XERETAR O MEU QUARTO! - eu gritava em plenos pulmões, com a minha irmã mais velha, que parecia nem dar bola. Ela alisava os cabelos loiros em frente ao espelho do banheiro que nós duas dividimos.

- AH! Deixa de ser chata, Lene! Eu estava procurando a minha sombra rosa e quando vi os desenhos, achei que devia mostrar para a mamãe. Eles eram muito bons sabe?

- URRRRRRRRRG! Você é ridícula! - entrei no quarto batendo a porta e peguei o meu telefone, ligando para...

- Casa dos Evans. Lily falando.

- LILS! É a Lene.

- LENE! O que aconteceu?

- Minha mãe quer que eu freqüente aulas de arte duas vezes por semana...

- MAS VOCÊ JÁ SABE DESENHAR! - exclamava Lily, no telefone

- EU SEI! Mas a minha mãe acha que é melhor eu ter "uma válvula de escape para tanta energia criativa"...

- Sua mãe tem que parar de inventar esses nomes bizarros...

- Também acho!

- E aonde vão ser, hein? Algum lugar perto da igreja? - Lily começou a rir e eu acompanhei ela. Os pais dela são católicos fervorosos, então a Lily é obrigada a ir em aulas de Religião e não pode usar nada acima dos joelhos. Coitada. Mas pelo menos ela não tem uma irmã dedo-duro e mais bonita que ela. E nem uma mais inteligente.

- Não... Vai ser bem no centro da cidade. Vou ter aulas com uma mulher chamada Sibila Trewlaney. Pelo nome ela é uma esquisita total.

- Coitada dela! Bom, tenho que desligar... Petunia uqer ligar para o hipopótamo que ela chama de namorado.

- Certo! Vejo você amanhã. Noite.

- Noite!

Desliguei o telefone e me deitei na cama olhando o teto. Será que mais alguma coisa poderia ficar estranha na minha vida?

* * *

_**N.A: Espero que gostem desse capítulo! O casal ainda não se encontrou, mas não falta muito :x**_

_**Respondendo aos comentários:**_

_**Dark Fairy Seven: **__Tá postado, moça! Também AMO S/M. Espero que goste do capítulo!_

_**Tathi: **__Cara, você tava totalmente certa x.x'. Eu tinha arrumado, mas esqueci daquele pedaço. Depois que eu notei, arrumei :x. Resolvi fazer a história se passar na América ao invés da Inglaterra :x. Espero que goste do capítulo!_

_**Soffie Riddle: **__É SIM! O título da fic, é o nome original do livro. Espero que aprecie o capítulo!_

_**Yas Getirana:**__OSAPOSOPAPOSAPOPSAOOPS XD. Vou fazer de tudo pra não desapontar então!_

_**Beijos e não se esqueçam das reviews XD**_


	3. Capítulo II

_Capítulo 02_

_Uma elfa baratuda, um gatinho e a natureza-morta_

* * *

Eu estava sentada com a Anette na nossa minivan, a caminho do ateliê de Sibila Trawlaney. Como meus pais são muito ocupados, sobrou pra ela me levar até lá, mas ela já está acostumada. Ela trabalha para a gente desde que voltamos da Espanha e faz tudo que meus pais geralmente nunca consegue fazer, ou não fariam mesmo se pudessem. Enquanto estávamos estacionando o carro, Anette começou a falar ameaçadoramente: 

- Dona Marlene, eu juro que se você não estiver aqui na frente me esperando as cinco e meia em ponto, você não chega viva em casa!

- Credo Anette, que horror! Você teria coragem de matar a sua querida, Lenezinha? - saí do carro e para meu desespero, ela também

- Teria e ainda tenho! Agora... Pra dentro!

- Nette! Não precisa entrar comigo! - eu tentava falar com ela, mas ela só me empurava com mais força em direção a porta

- Preciso sim! Você acha que eu vou deixa-la sozinha aqui? Não sou louca, Marlene! - ela continuava me empurrando e eu ia indo, tropecando nos meus pés

Enquanto andávamos, pude ver que o estúdio de Sibila Trewlaney ficava embaixo da Dixie, a melhor loja de música da cidade! Pena que a Anette também notou isso e me empurrou com mais vontade em direção a porta. Droga de mundo injusto! Eu podia ficar ali dentro ouvindo a música, que por sinal era alguma coisa do Garbage, mas não! Tinha que ir para a maldita aula de desenho!

Ao entrarmos, notei que provavelmente a professora tinha um isolamento acústico no estúdio, porque eu não conseguia ouvir mais o Garbage. O fundo musical tinha sido substituido por uma música erudita suave e bem calma. Me senti bem relaxada, mas ao chegar na escada que dava acesso as sala, eu tive certeza que aquele lugar era bizarro.

Antes eu só tinha impressão.

No alto da escada havia uma figura magra e pequena, com óculos redondos e maiores que a cara e um vestido de linho branco que ia até os pés. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em uma trança, enfeitada com algumas estrelinhas. Ao invés de estar com algum tipo de sapato, ela estava simplesmente com os pés descalços. Credo!

Mas ela me lembrou uma daquelas rainhas elfas que tinha naqueles livros no estilo "Magic Kingdom", com dragões, anões, elfos e o caramba. Eu teria adorado conhecer ela aos 12 anos de idade, mas agora era estranho.

Eu encarei a senhora a minha frente, fazendo força para não rir. Ela mais parecia uma barata cega, do que uma famosa desenhista e vidente. Do meu lado, Anette suspirava baixinho dizendo algo como "Deus, onde é que eu fui me meter?"

Era melhor eu sair dali logo antes que eu começasse a rir feito uma maluca. Foi aí que eu olhei para o lado e o vi. Cabelos negros despenteados, olhos azuis meio acinzentados, ombros largos, mãos e pés grandes...

MEU DEUS! EU MORRI E FUI PRO CÉU!

Até que essas aulas não podem ser tão ruins assim...

- Marlene! Que alegria tê-la aqui conosco, como eu sabia que estaria querida... - a barata me tirou do meu mundo de sonhos e me abraçou apertadamente. Cara, apesar de ela parecer uma elfa-baratuda, eu tinha que dizer...

Ela é forte.

- Pode me chamar de Lene, senhora Trewlaney - disse forçando um sorriso, que mais pareceu uma careta devo dizer

- Então me chame de Sibila querida! Vamos subir que já está tarde! Vamos, Vamos!

Olhe para o lado em busca do "gato-fofo-de-olhos-azuis", mas não o vi. Droga...

Entramos em uma sala totalmente branca, com alguns cavaletes distribuídos pelo lugar. Quando a porta abriu, vi que cabecinhas começaram a aparecer atrás dos seus respectivos cavaletes. E OH GOD! ELE ESTÁ ALI!

- Pessoal, essa é a Lene. A partir de hoje ela se juntará a nós!

- Olá Lene! - disseram todos em ussónio. Eles pareciam robozinhos... Que medo!

- Lene, estes são: Lynn, Gertie, John e Sirius. Pode se sentar, querida.

Fui em direção ao único lugar disponível na sala, ao lado do "gato-fofo-de-olhos-azuis" (que agora eu descobri que se chamava Sirius. Aliás é um nome legal! Bem melhor que John. Isso é nome de velho!) e sentei ao lado dele. Pude ver que ele me analisou inteira e eu, claro, não perdi a oportunidade de analisar ele também. Ele estava com uma camiseta do Save Ferris! Cara, eu adoro eles!

Mas daí eu parei e me dei conta... A chance de alguém como o Sirius falar comigo é praticamente NULA! Eu só sou uma garota baixinha, vestida de preto dos pés a cabeça (Literalmente.) e que é péssima em alemão! Como alguém lindo como ele pode cogitar a chance de falar comigo?!

Vida injusta.

Olhando ele mais de perto, tive a sensação que conhecia ele de algum lugar. Deve ser da turma de esportes em Hogwarts. Todos os caras lindos, são da turma de Esportes. Menos o Edgar, claro!

O Sirius terminou de me analisar olhou BEM dentro dos meus olhos, dando uma piscada marota e dizendo "Bota Legal.".

Eu fiquei olhando pra ele com a boca meio aberta. Ninguém nunca tinha me elogiado, E muito menos elogiado as minhas roupas. A bota em questão era decorada com algumas margaridadas feitas de corretivo e os miolos pintados com marca-texto. Nada demais. Mas ele tinha gostado.

E com isso, meu ânimo subiu um pouco.

- Lene... Hoje estamos trabalhando com natureza-morta. Desenhe o que você vê ali na mesa - disse Sibila apontando para uma enorme mesa cheia de frutas. Perto dela estava uma gaiola com um corvo empoleirado. Cara, sério. Essa mulher é totalmente bizarra.

Peguei um lápis bem macio e começei a desenhar.

Pena, que dois minutos depois, aquela corvo maluco voou em direção a minha cabeça e me arrancou um chumaço de cabelos! CORVO DESGRAÇADO!

- JOSEPH! Corvo, mal! - disse a baratona, ralhando com o corvo

Mas ele não tava nem aí. Só ficava repetindo "Corvo lindo!". A Sibila precisa levar esse bicho para um terapeuta. Eu levei o Pads uma vez... E meu pai ficou puto com a conta de 500 doláres que veio de lá.

- Ele não é um corvo mal, Lene! - disse Gertie, de certo com medo de eu ter ficado com uma impressão errada sobre o bicho. Pena que era tarde demais. O estrago já estava feito.

Voltei ao meu desenho, rezando para que o bicho não voltasse para a minha cabeça. Desenhei todas as frutas da mesa e ainda botei um abacaxi para balancear o desenho. Cara, eu sou demais.

Quando já eram cinco e quinze (eu notei o horário, porque a rádio que estava com a música erudita, tinha começado a dar as notícias.) a Sibila começou a gritar "Parapeito, gente!". Todos começaram a botar os desenhos nos parapeitos da janela e eu me juntei a eles apressada. Me afastei um pouco e lamento dizer... o meu desenho era o melhor de todos.

O menos pior era o do Sirius. John tinha conseguido denhas algo que parecia uma lula (õ.o) e gertie e Lynn, uns quadrados que NUNCA poderiam ser chamados de frutas.

A professora passaou em todos os desenhos e fez alguns comentários. Quando ela chegou no meu, ela se virou e me olhou com uma cara bem séria:

- Lene... Parece que você desenhou o que conheçe...

Olhei para o meu desenho e olhei para ela de novo: - Ahm... Acho que sim.

- Mas eu não mandei você desenhar o que conheçe - retorquiu ela, com as mãos na cintura - Mandei você desenhar o que você VÊ!

- MAS EU DESENHEI O QUE VEJO!

- Mesmo? E tem algum abacaxi naquela mesa? - disse ela apontando para a mesa

Eu nem precisava olhar... Sabia que não tinha joça de abacaxi nenhum.

- E essas uvas estão muito redondas! Uvas de verdade não são assim! E as romãs estavam do lado de fora da cesta e não do lado de dentro!

Cara, eu senti meu rosto esquentar. Eu sabia que estava corando! E muito! E pior é que todos meio que olhavam para mim, com um ar de solidariedade. Bando de bobocas.

- Lene... Desenhe o que você vê e não o que você conheçe!

Já estava na hora de ir embora. Todos foram saindo da sala, enquanto Siliba exclamava alegremente "VEJO VOCÊS NA QUINTA!". Eu sorri um pouco, mas pensava: "Nem morta eu volto aqui na quinta!"

E eu não fazia idéia de como tinha razão.

* * *

_**N.A: UHUL! A FIC TÁ FICANDO FAMOSA!**_

_**Respostas do comentários:**_

_**Kmillosk: **__É que eu procuro postar rápido! Sei como é ficar com suspense! XD_

_**Dark Fairy Seven:**__POSAOPOPSAPOSAPOSAOPPOSAOPASOP XDDDD O nome do cachorro do livro eu acho tão sem graça (n). Preferi o apelido do Sirius mesmo :D_

_**marina: **__Atualizada!_

_**Nah Evans Potter:**__Thanks 8D' Espero que goste do capítulo._

_**Soffie Riddle:**__Crueldade não DDDD. Foi legal :B. Atualizada \o\_

_**AnnaSophia Potter:**__Ah se fosse pra fazer cópia do livro, nem fazia né?! Era só mandar o pessoal imaginar o Six e a Lene no lugar do Dave e da Sam e puff. :B Espero que goste do capítulo \o_

_**fer: **__Se eu demorasse mais pra mostrar o Sirius, eu apanhava XD_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo! E não se esqueçam de comentar! Isso me incentiva a escrever mais rápido õ/**_

_**Beijos!**_


	4. Capítulo III

_The All American Girl_

_Capítulo 3: Matando Aula_

_

* * *

_

Edgar morreu de rir quando eu contei a ele, o que havia acontecido no estúdio da "Elfa Baratuda" na terça-feira. Ele riu. Como se fosse engraçado.

- Lene, você não pode deixar o sistema vencer!

Claro, era super fácil falar isso, quando você tem 1,88 de altura e 90 kg. Edgar faria sucesso no time futebol. O treinador está tentando desesperadamente fazê-lo entrar no time, mas não adianta. Edgar não acredita em esportes organizados. Ele não acha como eu, que o departamente de esportes consome mais dinheiro que o necessário. Dinheiro que poderia ir para o departamento de arte. Edgar acha que esportes são uma maneira das pessoas enganarem o proletariado, fazendo-os acreditar que um dia poderão subir na vida. Para Egdar é bem simples lutar contra o sistema. Eu por outro lado, tenho 1,65 de altura e nem sei quando peso, porque a minha mãe jogou a nossa balança, depois de ler um artigo sobre jovens anoréxicas. Além disso, não tenho força nenhuma em qualquer parte do corpo, coisa que fiz o favor de herdar do meu pai.

Quando fiz o favor de fazer esse comentário, ele simplesmente começou a rir mais, coisa que eu achei... sabe... meio sem educação. Afim de contas não era para ele ser a minha alma gêmea?

- Lene, você precisa ser mais esperta que o sistema e não usar a força contra eles!

Mal Edgar sabia que eu já tinha um plano em mente.

* * *

- Você vai largar? - Naquela noite, eu estava novamente com Lily ao telefone, no início conversando sobre o documentário sobre o qual teríamos que escrever uma resenha para a aula de Biologia. Mas não muito tempo depois, acabamos passando para o assunto da minha aula de artes.

- Não sei. Mas não quero continuar lá! Só tem gente estranha!

- Ué, mas você tinha que tinha um cara bonito!

Logo eu lembrei do Sirius, com os cabelos negros despenteados, as mãos e os pés grandes, a camiseta do Save Ferris...

- Ele é bonito, mas não tão bonito quanto o Edgar!

- E quem na sua opinião é? Talvez só o Dougie - Lily deu um suspiro no telefone e eu tive que reconhecer a verdade.

- Mas sua mãe não vai deixar você sair, vai? Essas aulas não são meio que... um castigo por você ter ido mal nas aulas de francês?

- Acho que minha mãe quer que eu tenha uma experiência de aprendizado. Que nem aquela vez que Debbie Rodds teve que fazer uma expedição nas montanha, por tomar uma garrafa de vodka inteira na festa anual de Jeremy Carrote. Essas aulas são a minha expedição!

- Ok, você não pode largar. - concluiu Lily - O que vai fazer então?

- Eu tenho um plano, Lils. Apenas confie na Lene!

Agora me deu uma vontade de dar uma risada diabólica...

* * *

Naquela quinta-feira, chovia como se não houvesse amanhã, então a probabilidade da Annete sair do carro, pegar o guarda-chuva e me levar até a porta, era nulas! ISSO! Está indo tudo conforme planejado!

Ela parou no meio da Connecticut Avenue e eu abri a porta do carro pronta para pular. Mas a voz ameaçadora dela me deteve.

- Dona Marlene, se você não estiver aqui exatamente as 5:30, eu vou sair caçando você pela cidade toda. E quando encontrar pode acreditar que vou usá-la para fazer o jantar!

- Credo Nette. Você tem ficado meio macabra por esses tempos! O que você andou vendo? - Eu tentei inutilmente fazer uma piada, mas acho que não deu certo, porque ela me lançou um olhar mais penetrante ainda.

- Estou falando sério, Marlene! Se eu estacionar em fila dupla, você vai pagar o guincho!

- Certo, Certo. Até mais! - Pulei para a chuva e parei emf rente a escadinha estreita. Bom, eu tinha que lutar de maneira esperta contra o sistema não? Mas não pude evitar de me sentir culpada. Ouvi meus pais conversando e parece que a Elfa cobra uma boa grana pela sua tutela artística. Então além de elfa, barata e esmagadora-de-artistas, ela era mercenária também?

Fazendo as contas, sou a filha que dá menos despesa aos meus pais. Emmelinne sempre precisa de cremes novos, roupas novas, aparelhos ortodônticos novos e coisas assim, só para manter a sua imagem impecável. E credo, as taxas de laboratório da escola da Dorcas custam quase a mesma coisa que o PIB de um país subdesenvolvido. Ou seja, eu sou uma pechincha. Eu uso quase todas as roupas velhas da Emmelinne, inclusive os sutiãs. E além disso, eu tingi todo o meu guarda-roupa do semestre passado de preto e então, voilá! Um guarda-roupa totalmente novo!

Eu fiquei ali parada durante algum tempo, tremendo de frio e rezando para que ninguém chegasse e perguntasse "Ei Marlene! O que está fazendo aí? Não vai subir?". Ainda mais se eles fossem altos, bonitos e gostassem de Save Ferris.

Logo, o cheiro suave da terebentina começou a me envolver e eu conseguia ouvir bem baixinho, a música erudita. Não sei porque, mas naquele momento me deu vontade de subir, sentar naquele banquinho e desenhar. Mas então eu lembrei daquela humilhação! Sacudi a cabeça e esperei mais um tempinho. Então fui até a porta e a abri. Anette não estava mais ali! FEITO! A barra estava limpa! Saí, cuidadosamente do estúdio e fui em direção ao Capitol Cookies, que parecia tão quentinho e aconchegante naquela tarde. E por acaso, eu tinha US$ 1,86 nos bolsos da capa, dinheiro que eu poderia comprar um biscoito de chocolate. E foi o que eu fiz! E não me arrependi, porque o doce ainda estava bem quentinho. Guardei-o no bolso da minha capa e fui em direção a Dixie.

Hoje não estava tocando Garbage e sim Donnas. Não é o tipo de música que eu gosto, mas dá para engolir. Fui em direção aos fones que ficavam no fundo da loja, que as pessoas usam para ouvir os CDs que estão pensando comprar. Fiquei ali durante uma meia hora, ouvindo o CD do Less Than Jake que eu queria, mas não podia comprar, pois a minha mãe tinha fechado o financiamento para esse tipo de coisa. Lily deveria estar no fliperama agora. Ela tinha que estar nas aula de religião, mas depois que ela descobriu que Petúnia ia para o fliperama se encontrar com o porco do namorado, ela decidiu ir para lá fazer o dever de casa de Geometria. E ela não se sentia mal, porque de acordo com os padres, Deus perdoa tudo. Então ele provavelmente iria perdoá-la por cabular aula de Religão pra fazer o dever de casa e entrar numa boa faculdade. Então, eu não devo me sentir mal, pois ao contrário da Lily, eu estava simplesmente cabulando aula de uma mulher que oprimia a minha criatividade! Como o Edgar disse!

Acho que ninguém achou estranho, uma garota vestida de preto dos pés a cabeça -literalmente, por causa do meu cabelo- ficar escutando vários CDs sem comprar nada. A maior parte dos clientes parecia ser estudante da faculdade, simplesmente dando um tempo entre uma aula e outra. Mas tinha uma cara do meu lado, ouvindo "Uptown Girl" freneticamente. Credo! Meu pai também era fã do Billy Joel, mas até ele já superou Uptown Girl.

No meio de um dos vários CDs que eu estava ouvindo, coloquei a mão no bolso da capa e notei que o meu cookie tinha terminado. Pensei em ir comprar outro, mas além de estar dura, eu tinha que esperar a Nette, se não ela ia me matar. Saí da loja e notei que já estava escuro. Vários carros já estavam com os faróis acesos e com pressa de chegar em casa. De certo para ver "Two and a Half Man" ou algo assim. Quem sabe?

Fiquei parada na calçada, tentando enxergar a nossa minivan no meio da garoa. E aproveitei esse tempo pra pensar: 16 anos, sem namorado, parada na chuva após ter cabulado uma aula de desenho, porque não suportou uma crítica -construtiva ainda por cima, mas ok.- E não pude evitar ficar com vergonha de mim mesma. Enquanto eu estava ali parada, o fã de Billy Joel, parou ao meu lado, apesar do sinal de pedrestres estar verde, e ficou remexendo em alguma coisa no poncho camuflado dele. Acho que ele roubou o CD que ele estava ouvindo tão freneticamente. A Dixie tem um "Paredão da Vegonha" aonde eles colocam fotos de todos que já tentaram roubar alguma coisa. Esse cara é um bom candidato ao paredão.

Logo depois, vi umas luzes vermelhas se aproximando e achei que eram guardas. Mas não. Era mais uma das comitivas do presidente. Quando você nasce em Washington, ver a comitiva do presidente é a coisa mais banal que existe. E o pior de tudo é que a Anette deveria estar avançando lentamente atrás da comitiva. Ou seja: Ela iria ficar com um mal humor do caramba e eu não poderia ver o Sirius. Não que eu gostasse dele lógico, porque eu estou totalmente afim do namorado da minha irmã, mas ele foi tão doce ao reparar na minha bota...

Foi então que uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Um dos jipes que estava na primeira fila da comitiva parou. É parou. E o sinal nem estava vermelho. Logo depois parou o jipe da segunda fila e a limosine do presidente. Então uns caras do Serviço Secreto saíram dos jipes e foram até a limosine e o presidente saiu de lá de dentro e foi em direção a Capitol Cookies. Tipo... DO NADA! A Capitol é boa, mas não é a melhor confeitaria da cidade e nem nada. E bom, se eu fosse a dona da Capitol, eu garantiria que o presidente recebesse um fornecimento completo, com todos os meus biscoitos, mas de certo ver o presidente entrar na loja dá mais IBOPE.

Enquanto eu estava ali pensando -de novo-, o velhote do Uptown Girl puxou o poncho para trás e eu pude ver que ele não era assaltante... MAS SIM ASSASSINO! Ele tinha tirado uma pistola de dentro dos bolsos e estava apontando para a porta da Capitol, aonde -por coincidência- o presidente estava.

Eu não costumo fazer esse tipo de coisa. A última vez em que eu briguei com alguém, foi com a Emmelinne e foi pelo controle remoto. Eu não levo jeito pra brigas corporais! Só as verbais. Por isso, nem eu acreditei quando eu fiz isso. Quando vi o Uptown Girl com a arma apontada, pronta para atirar, eu nem pensei muito. Simplesmente me joguei para cima dele, com tudo. E lamento dizer, que meu braço não gostou nenhum pouco daquilo.

Minha mãe vai me matar! Mas posso ter alguns pontos em casa depois de ter salvado o PRESIDENTE!

* * *

_**N.A: **_Sim, eu sei. Eu sou totalmente irresponsável, negligente, descuidada e por aí vai. Mas eu não podia fazer nada! As musas tem outros autores para visitar! Só ontem elas resolveram vir aqui! De certo foi por causa dos biscoitos... Bom, não falo mais nada. Capítulo especial dedicado a minha amiga Liz, pelo aniversário dela hoje! PARABÉNS SAA! 8D

Bom, e se... vocês não estiverem muito brabas comigo e nem nada... Eu queria... reviews! /fogeparanãoapanhar

Tá fui! bejobejo! :*


End file.
